Lord Commander
Lord Commander is the main antagonist of the 2018 animated series Final Space. He was voiced by David Tennant. Appearance In the pilot, Lord Commander possesses pale, aquamarine skin, and is dressed in a black robe with a magenta lining. He also has a cybernetic eye in the place of his right eye. He still is depicted as small. His finalized version lacks the black robe and cybernetic eye. He has a slightly darker skin tone, yellow eyes, and wears a more futuristic attire. Biography Lord Commander is a small extraterrestrial creature renown as being the most dangerous being in the galaxy. Not much is known about this enigmatic figure, but at some point, Lord Commander was in the possession of a gelatinous alien life form termed Specimen E35-1. Despite its initial appearance, Specimen E35-1 is said to be a bioweapon capable of destroying entire planets. However, through some unknown means, Specimen E35-1 escaped from Lord Commander's grasps eventually finding its way to an exiled young man named Gary. Gary names the alien "Mooncake" after a caterpillar his father had given him years ago. Commander will stop at nothing to retrieve the gelatinous life form. Final Space Pilot Lord Commander is starkly different from his finalized version in the series proper. For instance, rather than being deeply serious, the pilot version of the alien tyrant is more comedic and was seemingly less powerful. In the series Lord Commander is introduced when a man is brought into his lair. At first, the man pokes fun at his size, only to then get thoroughly interrogated by Lord Commander. When the man insists that he had no idea where Specimen E35-1 was, Lord Commander proceeds to sadistically torture the man with his telepathic powers, contorting his body in gruesome ways. The man pleads for his life before Commander snaps his neck and allows one of his minions to eat the remains. When he learns of Specimen E35-1's whereabouts, he sends some of his minions to invade Gary's prisoner ship. Gary gets into a run-in with the minions and risks his life by ordering the prisoner ship to speed up, even though it would add onto his sentence. Several of the minions are sucked into space. Gary is confronted by one of the minions appointed to capture the alien named Avocato. Avocato explains the true purpose behind "Mooncake" but also states that a bounty hunter was hired to retrieve the alien. The first episode ends with Lord Commander trailing them in his ship, declaring that the stage had been set. In Chapter 2, a bounty hunter named Terk is tracking Gary and Avocato on the Galaxy One. In order to keep Lord Commander from learning this, the two go to Terra Con Prime. It is revealed that Lord Commander is keeping Avocato's son hostage. Whilst searching for Gary, Avocato visits his son in his cell, unaware that it was a trap. Avocato is taken to Lord Commander, who then lectures the cat alien on his failed mission. Avocato gives Lord Commander Gary's name as an attempt to reason with the alien tyrant to no avail. Gary arrives only to be on the receiving end of Lord Commander's telekinetic powers. This leads to Gary getting his arm ripped off. Lord Commander gets some of Gary's blood sprayed into his face, blinding him. This gives the two friends the chance to escape. When the two return to the ship, Avocato gives Gary a robot arm. The two vow to find Avocato's son, as well as avenge the loss of Gary's arm. Chapter Two ends with Avocato's son getting taken to some unknown place with Lord Commander gloating that he was going to a place where his father will never find him. In Chapter 3, Lord Commander sends a fleet of incinerators to attack the Galaxy One. As a means of escape, Gary orders H. U. E. to take them through a temporal worm at the risk of either going backwords or forward a thousand years in time. They arrive approximately 4 days later. Avocato suggests that they hide Mooncake at a planet known as Yarno as they couldn't evade the Lord Commander forever. Meanwhile, Lord Commander visits the Order of the 12, extraterrestrial beings who act as the eyes of the universe. Hulu, one of the "Helpers," deduces that Lord Commander was slowly dying the further he used his powers. Out of annoyance, Lord Commander uses his powers to destroy Hulu's eight eyes out of spite. Gary, Avocato, and Mooncake arrive to Yarno, where they are meeted by Stevil who ensnares them into a mental labyrinth. Mooncake escapes from its imprisonment only to find itself fighting against several monsters. After decimating several of the beasts with its destructive beam, Lord Commander arrives to collect it. Gary and Avocato arrive to the coliseum just in time, and they combat the alien tyrant. Lord Commander reveals that Mooncake was the key to opening the titular "Final Space," which is somehow the answer to keeping him from dying. The three teammates escape the coliseum, causing Lord Commander to suffer from some massive damage due to him overusing his powers. He is last seen getting picked up by his fleet. Episode 4 opens with Gary and Mooncake leaving the Galaxy One in order to recharge the reactor by gathering energy from a dying star. They arrive to a deserted space craft called the Scarlet Lance and began to gather energy. Mooncake wanders off, discovering a transmission that was left by the crew of the Scarlet Lance. The former captain explains how they had discovered a small lifeform of mysterious origins they dub Specimen E35-1. Unfortunately for the crew, Lord Commander's fleets intersect the transmission, leading to Lord Commander massacring the crew. The episode ends with an unknown helper giving Little-Cato a device and chip so that he could send the coordinates to his father. Gary and the team of the Galaxy One trace the gravitational disturbance to a strange bioluminescent planet where it is revealed that the Infinity Guard had joined forces with the Lord Commander, and that they are firing a laser at the breach as a means of opening Final Space, the result of which could spell destruction for not only the Earth, but to the entire universe as well. Meanwhile, Cato tries to figure out how to send the message to his father; while tampering with the device given to him in the last episode, he unintentionally summons a hologram of a shrouded figure. Even though he didn't initially trust the hologram, he uses it to escape from his prison and successfully sends the message to his father. However, it turns out that the hologram was really the Lord Commander who once again traps Cato, revealing that it was a gambit to lure his father and Galaxy One to him. Abilities He is able to use telekinesis most likely through the two orbs on his gloves. However, it is noted that every time he uses this power, it is slowly killing him. Gallery Images Lord_Commander_(pilot)_calling_for_victory_balloons.png Lord Commander Message.jpg Lord_Commander_in_Chair.png final-space-episode-1-chapter-one.jpg FSpace-10.jpg Category:Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Psychics Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Game Changer Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Bads Category:Wrathful Category:Mutilators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mentally Ill